The present invention relates to a magnetic head formed of a thin metal film suitable for use in a VTR or the like, and more particularly to a magnetic head made of a thin metal film in which a metal magnetic film is formed on a substrate in the form of a chevron.
A known thin metal film magnetic head of this type is arranged such that a metal magnetic film is formed on a substrate in the form of a chevron, an apex portion of this chevron-shaped metal magnetic film is flattened to constitute a half core, and such two half cores are integrated with a gap member such as glass placed therebetween in such a manner that the apices of the half cores face each other (e.g. Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 61-45716). The gap member placed between these apices constitutes a head gap.
In such a thin metal film magnetic head, a ferrite material is used as a substrate, and an amorphous magnetic material is used as the metal magnetic film. Since magnetic flux is concentrated on the head gap by this amorphous magnetic material, superior performance can be obtained. In addition, since the boundary between the metal magnetic film and the substrate is inclined with respect to the gap, this gap does not constitute a pseudo-gap.
However, with the above-described prior art, there have been drawbacks in that, even if magnetic heads having the same track width are formed by the same apparatus, variations occur in the performance, and that, if the track width varies, the performance also varies. For instance, the greater the track width, the greater the reproduction output can be obtained, and a reproduction output commensurate with the track width should naturally be obtained (i.e., if the track width is doubled, the reproduction output is also doubled). Actually, however, it has been impossible to obtain a reproduction output of a magnitude commensurate with track width.